


Hanté

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Courage, honneur et justice [8]
Category: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude | The Knights of Emerald - Anne Robillard
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [OS] [Crack!fic]Abnar est envahi de nombreux doutes sur sa santé mentale, après l'intrusion de deux mystérieuses Voix dans ses pensées...





	Hanté

**Author's Note:**

> Vieux délire avec GlitterInTheVoid (FFN), daté de 2015, retrouvé récemment... Donc voilà le premier OS crack que j'ose sur les Chevaliers d'Émeraude, dont le contenu découle directement dudit délire :)

**Voix 1 :** Nous sommes donc d'accord pour élire Abnar dans le palmarès des meilleurs personnages de la saga ?

 **Abnar :** Mais qu'est-ce que cette voix dans ma tête ? Avec un drôle de sujet de conversation, qui plus est...

 **Voix 2 :** Effectivement, chère première Voix (oui, il faut sentir la majuscule dans la prononciation...). J'éprouve moi aussi pas mal d'affection pour lui, il est intéressant... c'est dommage qu'il finisse par épouser l'autre dinde aux cheveux roses...

 **Abnar :** Je ne vous permets pas de parler de Myrialuna en ces termes !

 **Voix 1 :** Oh, je suis morte, “une dinde aux cheveux roses” ! C'est à en oublier son prénom absolument atroce et légèrement pompeux.

 **Abnar :** Qui êtes-vous toutes les deux et pourquoi venez-vous m'importuner de la sorte ? J'essaie de construire une nouvelle vie, moi !

 **Voix 2 :** Une nouvelle vie avec cette femme bizarre qui se transforme en félin ? D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'ai employé le terme “dinde” pour la qualifier, sa métamorphose est tout de suite moins épique...

 **Abnar :** Je ne peux tout de même pas devenir fou... Ce serait jouer de malchance...

 **Voix 1 :** Merci, seconde Voix, maintenant je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de l'imaginer se transformer en dinde-eyra avec une perruque de cheveux roses sur le sommet du crâne ! Hi hi hi !

 **Abnar :** … Je suis fou. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le droit de profiter d'une vie mortelle commune ?

 **Voix 2 :** Oh, t'inquiètes pas, même si nous te jugeons sévèrement sur ton choix de partenaire de vie, tu gardes une place particulière dans nos cœurs.

**Author's Note:**

> Pauvre Abnar xD  
> C'est pas très sérieux ni même intelligent, mais c'est un bon défouloir x')
> 
> ○  
> Sinon... minuscule auto-promo, hein, on fait comme on peut (merci les fanfictions d'ailleurs)... Depuis hier, mon premier roman auto-édité est disponible auprès du grand public ! Il est intitulé « Le conte sous l'arbre », il est plutôt court (32 pages) mais il raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui se lie d'amitié avec une entité vivant dans le saule pleureur planté dans son jardin. Pour de plus amples informations, je vous invite à consulter ma page Facebook d'auteure Chrissie Grainger ou le compte Twitter ChrissieGrainge... et le site Internet dédié est enfin à flots, depuis le milieu d'après-midi, c'est chrissie-grainger.e (-) mon site .com (détournez évidemment la censure). (Si vous n'êtes pas encore convaincu.e.s, j'ajoute que mes lecteur•rice•s de fanfictions disposent d'une dédicace spéciale dans ce livre :x)


End file.
